Neon Fishies and Cocoa Puffs
by Queen-Me
Summary: Weirdness. Yay. WARNING: Includes ponies, grilled cheese, and illegal Christmas tree buying.
1. Snape makes a Grilled Cheese

Neon Fishies and Cocoa Puffs  
  
by Queen-Me (aka. Your Master)  
  
A/N: ARE YOU READY?!  
  
All: YEAH!  
  
Me: ARE YOU READY?!  
  
All: YEAH!!  
  
ME: THEN LETS GO TO THE SUPERMARKET!  
  
All: Uh...  
  
One person: YEA-um...I mean...  
  
Anyways, um, this is my story. Its really random. Its kind of like Library Party, but it makes more sense. Well, not really. But it actually kind of has a plot. Wait. It has no plot whatsoever. Anyways...  
  
Have fun! Don't let the bed bugs bite!  
  
-------  
  
Chapter One//  
  
Snape makes a Grilled Cheese Sandwich  
  
(A/N: That reminds me. Im hungry for one. Be right back.)  
  
(A/N: Okay. I'm back. Yum.)  
  
It was a dark and stormy night as Professer Severus Snape sat in his office.  
  
"Gee whiz! I'm hungry!" he said to no one in particular.  
  
So thats when he decided. To make a Grilled Cheese Sandwich.  
  
But, you see, snape makes no ordinary Grilled Cheese Sandwich. Snape makes a TRIPLE CHEESE Grilled cheese sandwich. Or rather, a Cheese Sandwich Grilled Triple. Cheese.  
  
So snape made a fire.  
  
Then it caught on to his cloak.  
  
And he died.  
  
And Everyone cheered.  
  
Huzzah!  
  
No more grilled cheese for Snape. 


	2. Pansy buys a Christmas Tree

Neon Fishies and Cocoa Puffs  
  
by the powerful Queen-Me  
  
A/N: Yipee. Thanks for the revews. -is really nieve and has trouble knowing if I'm being insulted or complimented-  
  
lol. Anyways, on with the story...  
  
--------  
  
Chapter Two//  
  
Pansy buys a Christmas Tree  
  
It was a cool night. Pansy Parkinson was in the Forbidden Forest, illegally buying a Christmas Tree from Hagrid's evil  
  
twin, Bob.  
  
"That one's too tall," said Pansy.  
  
"How about this one?" asked Bob, evilly.  
  
"No," said Pansy.  
  
"This one?" asked Bob.  
  
"No."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This one?"  
  
And that's when she woke up.  
  
"I need to shave my legs," she said thoughtfully, and went back to sleep.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Yay.  
  
Oh, I forgot the disclaimer. Yipee.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except Bob. Yay. 


	3. Draco Rides a Pony

Neon Fishies and Cocoa Puffs  
  
by the brilliant and beautiful Queen-me  
  
A/N: Hurrah! On to chapter three of my insanely random story. Yum  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 3//  
  
Draco rides a pony  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Draco Malfoy said to his father, who ignored him.  
  
"DADDY!!" he repeated, whacking his father with his wand. His magic wand. Like, his wooden one. Um...  
  
"Yes?" his loving father asked, straightening out his silk bow.  
  
"I want to ride the pony!"  
  
You see, it was that time of the year for the Malfoy family to go on their annual Zoo trip.  
  
"But son," Lucius said,"It says 'Ages 16 and under' and your'e 19!"  
  
"DADDY! I...WANT...TO...GO...NOW!!" Draco screamed, all the while whacking his dad in between words with his magic wooden wand.   
  
But then Voldemort attacked and killed everyone.  
  
The Malfoys died.  
  
And Draco never got to ride the pony.  
  
Oh well...there's always next year.  
  
---------  
  
A'N: Pooor Draco. -snicker-   
  
So, my story stinks, eh? Well...yeah. whatever.  
  
Until next time...  
  
So long! Farewell! To you my fr-i-end! Goodbye! For now! Until we meet again! It's been great! To play and sing together! In the box...and now it's time..to...say...goo-  
  
-is killed by a flying grapefruit-   
  
YAY 


	4. Harry and Ron go Shopping

on Fishes and Cocoa Puffs  
  
by Queen-me  
  
A/N: YAY! Im glad people appreciate my pointless writing.   
  
Onward, then!  
  
---------  
  
Chapter Four//  
  
Harry and Ron go Shopping  
  
"So, lyke, Ronni, what should, we lyke, buy?" asked Harry Potter.  
  
"Well...we must watch how much we spend..." replied Ron, Bargain Hunter Extraordinaire!  
  
"Lyke, oh mah gawd, Ronni! Just look at this peenk top! Do you, lyke, think Sever- um, Cho, would thank its shhhmmmexy?"  
  
"Uh...righ--Harry! It's 20 dollars! Let's go over to the sale rack."  
  
And so they did.  
  
"How about this, Harry?" he asked holding up an ugly brown and yellow shirt,"It's only $1.50!" (A/N: Um...i dont kno EENGLISH munnay so im saying it in amercan dollars, ok? :D)  
  
"Lyke, Ronni, where is your fashion senshe taday? That shirt, is lyke, so uglay!"  
  
"Righhttt..." said 'Ronni,' backing away slowly, then breaking into a sprint.  
  
"But, lyke, Ronni!" Harry pouted, holding up pink bows,"We didn't even pick out hair ac-sessories yhet!"   
  
--------------------------  
  
A'N: Righhhttt... 


End file.
